Truths Revealed
by Rene Nathair
Summary: Lily Evans wasn't an Evans and Harry Potter wasn't a Potter...
1. Chapter One

Title: Truths Revealed

By: René Nathair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: Lily Evans wasn't an Evans and Harry Potter wasn't a Potter...

Chapter: One

-----------------------------------------------

In 1966, Albus Dumbledore was reading some books about the founders of Hogwarts, little was known about them and their descendants, but Dumbledore and been able to find out that Salazar's wife had been named Lilliana Black. Knowing that the Slytherin family would not be missed, as Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, who was, though mostly unknown, quickly gaining power, was the only living member, Dumbledore decided to kidnap Lilliana, so the Slytherin family would end before Riddle was even born...

Dumbledore decided to send three of his most trusted and powerful allies to find the girl in 966, who would have been six years old. He had been able to find out that the girl had been neighbours with Salazar, so he told them what village she was in, and expected them back quickly. When they had not return two months later Dumbledore began to worry. He decided to give it another week and if they did not return by then, then he would send more people to get the girl. Three days later however two of them returned with a girl, one was barely scratched, but the other was almost dead.

The less injured one told Dumbledore of how they had waited to get the girl alone and then tried to kidnap her, but they were attacked from behind, the missing one had been killed before they had even laid hands on Lilliana, the now unconscious girl, and they were injured while trying to escape with the girl. The less injured one asked what was to happen to girl, would they kill her, hand her over to the current head of the Black family? Or what? "She will know not what has transpired here, and will be brought up as a muggle-born." Dumbldore had replied. At the questioning look he received he replied, "Even if she somehow manages to go back in time, Salaazar will refuse to even befriend her, with her being a 'mudblood'."

One week later he found the perfect family to care for Lilliana, they were muggles who, though knowing nothing of magic, were very open-minded. The family already had one daughter, Petunia, who was a few years older than Lilliana. Dumbledore modified the memories of Lilliana, the family, and everyone that knew the family, into believing the Evans family had always had two daughter, Petunia Marie Evans and Lily Anna Evans.

Nothing more was heard from Riddle for quite sometime, so it seemed as if Riddle had disappeared. Dumbledore, however, thought it was because Riddle had never existed. No one, not even his old friends, spoke of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he went by now, though surely he would be known by many by now, if he existed, Dumbledore thought. Dumbledore never thought to question people about Riddle though, just assumed.

In 1976 Riddle resurfaced, more powerful, unrecognisable, and with a strong army of men and women he called Death Eaters. It seemed Dumbledore's plans had failed, and so in he gave Miss Black her past memories back, and made people believe she was a causality of the war, and sent her home in 1978, the day after she had finished her seventh year. Though not in that order, he only returned her memories once she was in the past, and could not harm Dumbledore for what he had done. Dumbledore then believed it was no use trying to stop Riddle that way. It was obvious Slytherin must have taken a different unknown women as his wife, because Riddle existed. Dumbledore had done nothing but change Riddle's female ancestor.

It wasn't until April 1980, while reading the book again that still mentioned Lilliana Black as Salazar's wife, that he realised his mistake, it had been in sending her back, she had met Slytherin, and then she had became Riddle's ancestor. Dumbledore mentally slapped himself, and went back to get her himself. He brought ten of his most trusted and powerful allies along with him, just to be safe. When they found her she was pregnant with Slytherin's child it seemed, so it wasn't too late, the child hadn't been born yet!

Again Dumbledore had made the mistake in assuming he knew everything without questioning. He assumed it would of have taken quite some time for Miss Black and Slytherin to get together. Thus he assumed that she was pregnant with their first child. Lilliana however had married Salazar in October 978, having only known him for a couple of months, minus the time they had been best friends when they were younger. Their first child, a daughter and the ancestor of Riddle, was born in August 979.

Dumbledore lost three people trying to take her back and four were severely injured, he came out with barely a scratch, but in the end they did manage to kidnap her. Again, Dumbledore modified Lilliana's memory, making her believe she was James Potter's wife, and her child was his, and other people's memories so that everyone who knew she was 'dead' forgot she was supposed to have died and thought she was married to James Potter.

When the child, who they named Harry James Potter was born Dumbledore wondered about why Riddle still lived! Here was two of Riddle's ancestors, he shouldn't have been born! Dumbleodore questioned whether he should send them both back, but then realised if he did than Riddle would of course be born! He figured at sometime either the boy or his mother, if Riddle descended from a sibling of Harry's, must of gone back in time. So Dumbledore decided the best course of action would be kill off the boy and his mother. Not one for getting his hands bloody, he would have to trick Riddle into killing one, hopefully two, of his ancestors! Thus a false prophecy was created.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N:  
Timeline:  
960/1960- Lilliana/Lily born, 966/1966- Lilliana/Lily kidnapped, 1966-Tom Riddle disappears, 1971-Lily enters Hogwarts, 1976- Tom Riddle reappears WAY more powerful than before, 978/1978- Lilliana/Lily sent back, 978-Lilliana meets and falls in love Salazar Slytherin, 978- Lilliana and Salazar marry, 978-Lilliana becomes pregnant with first child, 979-Lilliana and Salazar's daughter is born, 979-Lilliana becomes pregnant with second child, 980/1980-Lilliana/Lily kidnapped again, 980/1980-Lilliana/Lily and Salazar's son is born James Potter is named as the father, 1980-Dumbledore makes fake prophecy,1981-Lily and James are murdered


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Truths Revealed

By: René Nathair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: Lily Evans wasn't an Evans and Harry Potter wasn't a Potter...

Chapter: Two

-----------------------------------------------

To say Salazar was worried would be a grave understatement, he was about to go insane with his worrying. It had been over a year since his wife, who was pregnant with their second child, had been kidnapped. He knew who had done it, his wife had told him how she had been kidnapped on the orders of Albus Dumbledore when she was six, placed with **muggles**, who she insisted were 'not so bad', had her memory altered, and then for some reason returned to her time period many years later and given her memories back. They had both feared that he might want her to come back for some reason, so Salazar had ordered people to guard her.

It happened after she had been there for over a year, they had let their guard down and she went for a walk unescorted. She screamed about five minutes later and they ran to save her. The battle did not last long though and a man who looked like what Lilliana had said Dumbledore did disappeared with her, as did the others, minus the few who had been killed, who had been involved in her kidnapping. A week after that Salazar had sent twenty people into the year 1980 to find her, and they were ordered not to return unless they had information.

Over one year later and still they did not return, about once every two months he sent someone else to see if the twenty were alright and then report back. The twenty he sent were still okay, but his wife and child, who would be a little over a year old now, had not been found yet. He often wondered if Dumbledore had killed her, but he didn't want to think about that possibility. He didn't know what to tell his daughter when she got older and asked why she didn't have a mother. How could he tell her that he had failed to protect her mother? How could he tell her he had failed to find her? How could he tell her that he had failed to even find out if she was dead or alive?

"Salazar?" a voice questioned from the doorway. "What is it Godric?" he replied. "They found out what happened to her... She was murdered... last night." Godric answered. Salazar dropped the glass of whiskey he had been enjoying and just stared in shock at the wall. "Wha-What about my child?" Salazar asked dreading the answer. "A son, she was made to believe she was married to a James Potter, so the boy is named Harry James Potter. He lives, he was hit by the killing curse, but still, somehow, he lives." Godric answered. Salazar didn't know which to feel more, joy for his son, or sadness for his wife.

"Where is he?!" Salazar demanded. "They say he was placed in the home of Vernon and Petunia Evans Dursley." Godric stated. "Damn it, who the hell put him **there**?" Salazar hissed. "Dumbledore. He also placed wards around the place, they're very powerful wards they say. No one who has the intention of taking him away can get though. The only way they will break is if the Dursley's try to kill your son." Godric replied. "From what Lilliana told me, I wouldn't put it past them to try. Tell them to go to the street where he is, and have at least two people constantly guarding the place, if the wards break then one is to come back **immediately **and tell me." Salazar ordered. "I will tell them." Godric replied as he shut the door.

'Dumbledore, I don't know why you're doing this, but I will have my revenge!' Salazar thought as he turned the lights out and went to sleep.


End file.
